Conventionally, users who are shown a pre-roll in-stream video advertisement oftentimes do not have context about the video they intended to watch. Consequently, the users may be confused about what is being watched (e.g., the advertisement or the content to be displayed after the advertisement), and they may abandon the video because they are not willing to wait through the pre-roll.